justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JayPlays1/This is something I went and did...
I felt inspired. By what I don't remember, but I felt inspired Just Dance 3 MURevamp Apache.png|The Sugarhill Gang - Apache (Jump On It) MURevamp GonnaGoMyWay.png|Lenny Kravitz - Are You Gonna Go My Way MURevamp BabyOneMore.png|Britney Spears (The Girly Team) - Baby One More Time MURevamp BabyZouk.png|Dr. Creole - Baby Zouk MURevamp BarbraStreisand.png|Duck Sauce - Barbra Streisand MURevamp DaFunk.png|Daft Punk - Da Funk MURevamp Dynamite.png|Taio Cruz - Dynamite MURevamp GonnaMake.png|C+C Music Factory ft. Freedom Williams - Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) MURevamp Feellikedancing.png|Scissor Sisters - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' MURevamp JamaicanDance.png|Konshens - Jamaican Dance MURevamp JumpGA.png|Girls Aloud - Jump (For My Love) MURevamp NoLimit.png|2 Unlimited - No Limit MURevamp PartyRock.png|LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & Goonrock - Party Rock Anthem MURevamp Promiscuous.png|Nelly Furtado ft. Timbaland - Promiscuous MURevamp PumpIt.png|The Black Eyed Peas - Pump It MURevamp GotMeDancing.png|Tommy Sparks - She's Got Me Dancing MURevamp TakeOnMe.png|a-ha - Take On Me (Wii/PS3 cover) MURevamp TakeOnMeC.png|a-ha - Take On Me (360 cover) MURevamp WhatYouWait.png|Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For Just Dance 4 MURevamp Beautyandabeat.png|Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj - Beauty and a Beat MURevamp BewareOf.png|Punjabi MC - Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) MURevamp CallMeMaybe.png|Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe MURevamp Disturbia.png|Rihanna - Disturbia MURevamp GoodFeeling.png|Flo Rida - Good Feeling MURevamp MovesLikeJag.png|Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger MURevamp OhNo.png|Marina - Oh No MURevamp IDidItAgain.png|Britney Spears (The Girly Team) - Oops!...I Did It Again MURevamp RockNRoll.png|Skrillex - Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) MURevamp RockLobster.png|The B-52's - Rock Lobster MURevamp MakesYouBeauriful.png|One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful MURevamp YouReTheFirst.png|Barry White - You're the First, the Last, My Everything MURevamp TheTimeOfMyLife.png|Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes - (I've Had) The Time Of My Life MURevamp Crucified.png|Army of Lovers - Crucified MURevamp Jailhouse.png|Elvis Presley - Jailhouse Rock MURevamp LivinLaVida.png|Ricky Martin - Livin' la Vida Loca MURevamp LoveYouLike.png|Selena Gomez & the Scene - Love You Like a Love Song MURevamp Maneater.png|Nelly Furtado - Maneater MURevamp MasQueNada.png|Sergio Mendes ft. The Black Eyed Peas - Mas Que Nada MURevamp RunTheShow.png|Kat Deluna ft. Busta Rhymes - Run the Show MURevamp SoWhat.png|P!nk - So What MURevamp SuperBass.png|Nicki Minaj - Super Bass MURevamp TribalDance.png|2 Unlimited - Tribal Dance MURevamp Wildwildwest.png|Will Smith - Wild Wild West MURevamp_AintNoOtherMan.png|Christina Aguilera (The Girly Team) - Ain't No Other Man MURevamp Ketchupsong.png|Las Ketchup - Asereje (The Ketchup Song) MURevamp CantTakeMyEyes.png|Boys Town Gang - Can't Take My Eyes Off You MURevamp HitEmUp.png|Blu Cantrell - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) MURevamp Ilikeitlike.png|The Blackout Allstars - I Like It MURevamp Mrsaxobeat.png|Alexandra Stan - Mr. Saxobeat MURevamp NeverGonna.png|Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up MURevamp TheFinalCountdown.png|Europe - The Final Countdown MURevampAmericano.png|Yolanda Be Cool ft. DCUP (Hit the Electro Beat) - We No Speak Americano Just Dance 2014 MURevamp_Thatpower.png|will.i.am ft. Justin Bieber - thatPOWER MURevamp_Blameit.png|The Jacksons (Mick Jackson) - Blame It on the Boogie MURevamp_Blurredlines.png|Robin Thicke ft. Pharrell Williams - Blurred Lines MURevamp_Cmon.png|Ke$ha - C'mon MURevamp_Candy.png|Robbie Williams - Candy MURevamp_Couldyoubeloved.png|Bob Marley - Could You Be Loved MURevamp_Feelsoright.png|Imposs ft. Konshens - Feel So Right MURevamp_Finechina.png|Chris Brown - Fine China MURevamp_WhatAFeeling.png|Irene Cara (The Girly Team) - Flashdance ... What a Feeling MURevamp_Followtheleader.png|Wisin & Yandel ft. Jennifer Lopez - Follow the Leader MURevampGentleman.png|PSY - Gentleman MURevamp_Ghostbusters.png|Ray Parker, Jr. - Ghostbusters MURevamp_Gimmegimme.png|ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) MURevamp_Ikissed.png|Katy Perry - I Kissed a Girl MURevamp_IWillSurvive.png|Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive MURevamp_Itsyou.png|Duck Sauce - It's You MURevamp_Gigolo.png|Louis Prima - Just a Gigolo MURevamp_JustDance.png|Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis - Just Dance MURevamp_Limbo.png|Daddy Yankee - Limbo MURevamp_LoveBoat.png|Jack Jones (Frankie Bostello) - Love Boat MURevamp_Misunderstood.png|Sammie - Miss Understood MURevamp_Moskau.png|Dschinghis Khan (Dancing Bros) - Moskau MURevamp_PoundTheAlarm.png|Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm MURevamp_PrinceAli.png|Robin Williams (Disney's Alladin) - Prince Ali MURevamp_Richgirl.png|Gwen Stefani - Rich Girl MURevamp_SheWolf.png|David Guetta ft. Sia - She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) MURevamp_Starships.png|Nicki Minaj - Starships MURevamp_Troublemaker.png|Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker MURevamp_Turnupthelove.png|Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive - Turn Up the Love MURevamp_Wherehaveyou.png|Rihanna - Where Have You Been MURevamp_Wild.png|Jessie J ft. Big Sean - Wild MURevamp_Ymca.png|Village People - YMCA Just Dance 2015 MURevamp_4x4.png|Miley Cyrus - 4x4 MURevamp_Nomountain.png|Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough MURevamp_Addictedtoyou.png|Avicii - Addicted To You MURevamp_Badromance.png|Lady Gaga - Bad Romance MURevamp_Bailando.png|Enrique Iglesias ft. Gente de Zona & Descemer Bueno - Bailando MURevamp_Bestsongever.png|One Direction - Best Song Ever MURevamp_Birthday.png|Katy Perry - Birthday MURevamp_Builtforthis.png|Becky G - Built For This MURevamp_Darkhorse.png|Katy Perry - Dark Horse MURevamp_Fatima.png|Cheb Salama - Fatima MURevamp_TheFox.png|Ylvis - The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) MURevamp_Holdingout.png|Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out for a Hero MURevamp_Iloveit.png|Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX - I Love It MURevamp_Itsmybirthday.png|will.i.am ft. Cody Wise - It's My Birthday MURevamp_Loveisall.png|Roger Glover & The Butterfly Ball (The Sunlight Shakers) - Love Is All MURevamp_Lovemeagain.png|John Newman - Love Me Again MURevamp_Macarena.png|Los Del Rio (The Girly Team) - Macarena MURevamp_Mad.png|Maroon 5 - Maps MURevamp_Nevercansay.png|Gloria Gaynor - Never Can Say Goodbye (I know D.A.N.C.E. isn't in this one, but Justice is my favorite band, so I'm biased, okay?) MURevamp_Papaoutai.png|Stromae - Papaoutai MURevamp_Problem.png|Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea & Big Sean - Problem MURevamp_Summer.png|Calvin Harris - Summer MURevamp_Findyou.png|Austin Mahone - Till I Find You MURevamp_WalkThisWay.png|Run DMC & Aerosmith - Walk This Way MURevamp_Spinmeround.png|Dead or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) MURevamp_Onmymind.png|Imposs ft. J Perry - You're On My Mind Just Dance 2016 MURevamp_BornThisWay.png|Lady Gaga - Born This Way MURevamp_Circus.png|Britney Spears - Circus MURevamp_Electromambo.png|Diva Carmina - Drop the Mambo MURevamp_Fancy.png|Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX - Fancy MURevamp_IGotAFeeling.png|The Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling MURevamp_LevanPolkka.png|Hatsune Miku - Ievan Polkka MURevamp_Rabiosa.png|Shakira ft. El Cata - Rabiosa MURevamp_Stadiumflow.png|Imposs - Stadium Flow MURevamp_Teacher.png|Nick Jonas - Teacher MURevamp_UptownFunk.png|Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars - Uptown Funk MURevamp_Aboutthatbass.png|Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass MURevamp_Animals.png|Martin Garrix - Animals MURevamp_Blame.png|Calvin Harris ft. John Newman - Blame MURevamp_BoysBoys.png|Sabrina Salerno (Nicki Gonzalez/The Lemon Cubes) - Boys (Summertime Love) MURevamp_Chiwawa.png|Wanko Ni Mero Mero - Chiwawa MURevamp_Hangover.png|Buraka Som Sistema - Hangover (BaBaBa) MURevamp_Albatraoz.png|AronChupa - I'm An Albatraoz MURevamp_LetsGroove.png|Earth, Wind & Fire (Equinox Stars) - Let's Groove MURevamp_Lights.png|Ellie Goulding - Lights MURevamp_StuckOnAFeeling.png|Prince Royce - Stuck On A Feeling MURevamp_AngryBirds.png|Angry Birds - Balkan Blast Remix MURevamp_CopaCabana.png|Barry Manilow (Frankie Bostello) - Copacabana MURevamp_Fun.png|Pitbull ft. Chris Brown - Fun MURevamp_SaintPatrick.png|O'Callaghan's Orchestra - Irish Meadow Dance MURevamp_NoControl.png|One Direction - No Control MURevamp_StarGate.png|Selena Gomez - Same Old Love MURevamp_ThisisHow.png|Katy Perry - This Is How We Do MURevamp_WantToWantMe.png|Jason Derulo - Want To Want Me Just Dance 2017 MURevamp_Cheapthrills.png|Sia ft. Sean Paul - Cheap Thrills MURevamp_Daddy.png|PSY ft. CL - DADDY MURevamp_Ghostinthekeys.png|Halloween Thrills - Ghost In The Keys MURevamp_Hips.png|Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean - Hips Don't Lie MURevamp_Leanon.png|Major Lazer ft. DJ Snake & MO - Lean On MURevamp_Radical.png|Dyro & Dannic - Radical MURevamp_Screamnshout.png|will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout MURevamp_September.png|Earth, Wind & Fire (Equinox Stars) - September MURevamp_Whatislove.png|Haddaway (Ultaclub 90) - What Is Love MURevamp_Worthit.png|Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink - Worth It Category:Blog posts